Dynamic Duets
Dynamic Duets Source is the seventh episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-third episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 22nd, 2012, this is most likely the Thanksgiving episode as it airs on Thanksgiving (for Americans). Spoilers Plot *This episode will feature the first appearance of new recurring lead Warbler, Hunter. He will attempt to get Blaine to come back to Dalton Academy. Source *The Warblers steal New Directions' Nationals trophy. There is a break-in staged at Dalton to get it back— presumably by Blaine. Sam may also be involved. Source. *The New Directions will have duets as superheroes. Source *Dynamic Duets is the Thanksgiving episode. Sam and Blaine are doing a canned food drive for the holiday. There was nothing to indicate that Sectionals is also in this episode, but it still could be. Source. *Sam and Blaine do a duet to “Heroes” by David Bowie. Source. *Marley deals with some body issues this episode. Source. *Marley and Kitty appear to be friends. Kitty volunteers to buy Marley new clothes. Source. *A man named Phil makes a racist remark towards Jake. Source. *Ryder and Jake have interaction. Source. *Marley and Kitty sing Bonnie Tyler’s “Holding Out For A Hero” and during their performance, they bring out whips and start whipping people in the Glee club. Source. *Rory will return in this episode. Source *Chord teased anything goes about Quinn. "She could be pregnant again, or maybe she dropped out of school, there's a very possible chance of everything. There could even be a love triangle, who knows!"Source Blaine and Kurt *The scene before the flashback to Blaine and the random guy is of Blaine at his locker, taking down pictures of him and Kurt. Sam and him have a conversation where Sam points out Blaine has been beating himself up for weeks, ever since he and Kurt broke up. Then a flashback occurs of what happened. Blaine tells Sam he cheated on the person he loves most in the world, and he also mentions he’s tried talking to Kurt, but Kurt isn’t speaking to him. Source Puck *Puck is currently living in the City of Angels and apparently he has taken up a side job as one of those guys to make some extra money. Apparently, his pool cleaning business isn't cutting it Source Music *Naya was in the studio (9/27) (However this could be for The Role You Were Born to Play or Glease) Source *Chord was in the studio (10/2) Source *Jacob was in the studio (10/4)Source *Jenna was in the studio (10/5) Source *Melissa was in the studio (10/5)' 'Source Scenes *Mark Salling filmed a scene on location in front of the Chinese Theater which involves him dressed up as a superhero. (10/1) However this could also be for Glease. Source *Lea shot a scene with Cory, Chris, and Darren in some familiar halls (10/4) However this could also be for Glease Source *Jenna filmed a scene on the stage. Source Songs *'Dark Side' by'' Kelly Clarkson''. Sung by Blaine and The Warblers. Source *'Heroes' by'' David Bowie''. Sung by Blaine and Sam. Source Source *'Holding Out For a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Marley and Kitty . Source *'Superman' by'' R.E.M''. Sung by 'TBA 'Source Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (Picture 8 of the Gallery) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff Source. Gallery Pucccccccck.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg Cover--2258706531478467229.jpg tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o2_250.png tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o3_250.png Tumblr mb8azqWHG91rqk8jgo1 1280.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk Paint.jpg A4O3JCaCUAADSsG.jpg|Hunter 217px-A36r3DqCMAA62Xe.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes